American Life
by Daemonlyth
Summary: Someone comes back to America with Lizzie and Gordo...how will Miranda deal with this? And will they really get adopted into the McGuires?


* * *

_**An: Sorry if I make some spelling mistakes!**_

* * *

Lizzie looked back down at Rome on the flight back to America, she would miss it so much! "Lizzie!"came a voice from the back.  
  
A black-haired girl that looked a lot like Lizzie ran up. "Isabella? Why are you- Don't you have to continue your solos in Rome?"Lizzie asked, flabergasted.  
  
"Well, no! Since Palo ran off the stage I have discided to quit, Singing and Rome!"Isabella said happily. "Well, that's great I was just...surprised but, where on earth are you going to live?"Lizzie said, pulling her hair in shock. "I was wondering if-........"

* * *

"Please, mom?"Lizzie begged her mother, who sat on the seat across from Lizzie. "Elizabeth Brooke McGuire!"Lizzie flinched. "Of Course!" Isabella smiled and sat down with Lizzie and Gordo.  
  
"So, Isabella, how long do you think It'll take for the 'prank' at the coliseum to be on the news?"Gordo smirked. Isabella didn't answer, all she did was look up at the TV screen, were a man in a suit was talking seriously about the 'prank'.  
  
"And, these are the two girls, that made little girls hopes rise up on their dreams"The news reporter said, and Lizzies and Isabellas faces appeared on the screen.  
  
Most of the airoplane now was staring at them, and They just laughed. "Isabella, how old are you, anyway?"Lizzie asked.  
  
"Actually I'm your age...Palo is a lot older than me, although he doesn't look it"Isabella sighed. "And you could date...how?" Isabella just shrugged.

* * *

As they got off the plane, cameras started flashing. The family (and of course another girl) rushed outside where a taxi was waiting for them.  
  
As they arrived at their house, Lizzies father piped up "Hey, we might need to go shopping...and Lizzie, yes you're still grounded"  
  
And so Lizzie showed Isabella up to her room where they dunked their suitcases.  
  
"So, wonder what we're buying?"Lizzie said, cheekily. Isabella remained silent as a mouse mime.  
  
They got out of the car and walked up the stairs to the building full of shops.  
  
"Lizzie, hon, we know you're grounded but do you want to see a movie?"Lizzies mother said. "It's okay, Lizzies mom...I think even in there we'd get noticed...we'll go to a caf"Isabella said, giving Matt a nougy.  
  
"Okay, then"Lizzies mom said, passing over some money. They ran to a nearby café and ordered some soft drink and some banana cake. "Hear hear to Isabellas arrival!"Lizzie said in a mock-medieval king voice. Isabella did a half-bow as they started eating it.  
  
An hour later they paid and walked out, waiting on a bench, for Lizzies and Matts parents to turn up.  
  
"Isabella, we have your bed, and we'll give you two something special when we get back...as for now, Isabella, if you want to blend in here, I think you may want some new clothes"Lizzies dad said and they walked off to a clothes store.

* * *

"Do you like these, girls?"Lizzies mother asked, putting up to black shirts saying 'Popstar' on it. "Very funny Lizzies mom..."Isabella said, and she wasn't being sarcastic.  
  
"Isabella, what's your last name, anyway?"Lizzies mom questioned her. "Well...my parents, died...when I was only two"Isabella said uncomfortably. "Then maybe we could adopt you"Lizzies mom smiled.  
  
Lizzies Concience: And I thought she had been nice already...  
  
Isabella smiled, picking out jeans and some tops. They carried their clothes to the check-outs.  
  
"Ohhh, aren't you that girl that ruined her graduation then went on to fake being a Popstar?"the check-out chick asked. Lizzie nodded shyly, luckily, Lizzies mom grabbed the bags full of clothes and they rushed to the carpark where they met Matt and Lizzies father who were looking at PS2 games.

* * *

As they pulled into the McGuires drive-way, Lizzies mom and dad stopped Isabella and Lizzie from walking into the house.  
  
"Now I know that Isabella might already have one but we got you two a mobile phone"Lizzies dad said.  
  
"Excuse me, Mrs and Mrs McGuire, why are you being so...nice?"Isabella asked. Lizzies dad decided to skip that question and walk into the house.  
  
"Well, if you are going to live with us..."Lizzies mom said. Lizzie and Isabella ran into the house as men started to carry in a big box.

* * *

"I still don't see why we have to wait here though"Lizzie complained as she, Isabella and Gordo sat in the tree in Lizzies backyard.  
  
"Well, you said that they were supposevly putting Isabellas bed together..."Gordo said. Isabella laughed timidly and Lizzie started to climb down.  
  
"I mean...it's not as if the world is falling"Gordo said, but at that moment there was a loud noise and he fell off the branch.  
  
Isabella climbed down, and they walked into the house. "Gordo, would you like to stay for dinner?"Lizzie mom asked from the kitchen.  
  
"As always, Mrs McGuire"Gordo said, swinging his arm. As the McGuires, Isabella and Gordo sat down to eat dinner, the men rushed out, grabbing a bill Mr McGuire left on the table.  
  
They ate in silence, if you didn't include the loud munching noise from Matt or the lawn mower coming from their next door neighbors.  
  
"So, Isabella...I was thinking...tomorrow at around lunch we could sign a adoption form?"Mrs McGuire asked while eating her chicken.  
  
Matts and Mr McGuires forks fell. "I...guess"Isabella smiled weakly. 


End file.
